Amor con amor se paga
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: El amor no siempre es correspondido.


**OS presentado para la actividad de San Valentín del año en curso. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— Diálogo —**

_— Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Ninguna.

**Pareja: **Gaara | Matsuri.

**Clasificación: **K+.

**Género: **Drama | Hurt-Confort.

* * *

**Amor con amor se paga.**

* * *

Suspiró por décimo tercera vez, agotado, cansado y fastidiado.

**— Ga-Gaara-sama… —** escuchó la dócil y casi inaudible voz femenina que lo llamaba con un cierto toque de timidez, que se notaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Clavó sus ojos aguamarina en la pequeña y poco agraciada figura de la castaña, sus ojos oscuros lo miraban con admiración y devoción. Algo en su interior se removió, algo muy parecido al malestar estomacal aunado con las ganas de vomitar…

**— Matsuri… —** murmuró él, paciente y tranquilamente; sin dejar escapar la desesperación que significaba el evocar su nombre.

¿Cómo manejar una situación en la que nunca se había visto en vuelto? ¿Cómo termino en esa situación tan incómoda y fastidiosa?

Apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio de caoba y entrelazó sus manos mientras apoyaba sobre ellas su barbilla, un movimiento medido y cotidiano para él; sensual y retador para su pequeña compañera. Por otro lado, ésta lo miraba con una increíble veneración, sus ojos brillaban como dos farolas contra la oscuridad… Y sus mejillas enrojecidas como dos tomates le hicieron sentir un tanto culpable por lo que iba a hacer…

**— ¿Sensei? —** habló de nuevo la castaña esperando por la respuesta de su maestro y gobernante de su nación, ese hombre por el que suspiraba cada vez que lo veía y con el cual soñaba todas las noches.

Como anhelaba poder besar sus labios, enredar las manos en sus cabellos y sentir su piel arder junto a la suya como una llama abrasadora que deseaba ser apagada; de la manera más apasionada y salvaje. Matsuri enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello por la clase de pensamientos incorrectos hacia su Kazekage.

Mientras que Gaara pensaba en cómo abordar un tema que para él no solamente era complicado, si no vergonzoso. Era penoso para él verse en vuelto en una situación que jamás había manejado, y que aunque lo intentara le era difícil manejar sin ser directo y totalmente sincero.

Debió haberlo notado cuando ella se acercó a él, debió haberlo sabido cuando notó sus actitudes para con él… Debió percatarse cuando comenzó a verla más seguido por su casa, cuando se la pasaba horas y horas ayudándolo con el papeleo; cuando comenzó a relacionarse con él, a rozarse, a hacerse constante…

Debió notarlo.

Pero estaba tan ocupado, estaba tan atareado, tan afligido que le restó importancia. Y sus sonrisas, las miradas de agradecimiento solamente complicaron las cosas… Y ahora esa invitación al baile anual de shinobis, un gesto gentil se convirtió en una mala interpretación.

_— Te amo… _

Había dicho hacía escasos minutos atrás la chica. Inhaló profundamente y finalmente clavó sus hermosos ojos agua marina en ella, ésta dio un respingo ante la intensidad de su penetrante mirada y la seriedad de sus facciones.

**— Gaa-Gaara-sama… Yo…**

**— Matsuri. —** dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez más resuelto y sereno. A la castaña le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal y su piel se erizó, de ansia e impaciencia; aguardando por una respuesta e inevitablemente sonrió.

Sabía que sería algo positivo, había visto sus atenciones, sus miradas, sus sonrisas; sus roces… Su sentimiento solo podía ser correspondido. Y la esperanza se albergó en su corazón desatándole una alegría inusual, un sentimiento que se extendió desde su estómago hasta esparcirse por todo su cuerpo en una sensación de hormigueo inusual; y esto solo aumentaba su desasosiego.

Miró tímidamente al pelirrojo que le robaba el sueño, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con una ilusión inesperada y no notaba la cara seria de él, ni los gestos desesperados; ni lo distraído que estaba intentando encontrar la mejor manera de abordar el tema que lo estaba estresando.

**— Matsuri… —** mencionó de nuevo, se golpeó mentalmente por su falta de palabras; hasta parecía que estuviera nervioso, pero no era fácil…, el tema no era fácil **—. Yo no sé cómo decirte esto… —** murmuró un poco inseguro, le tenía cariño a la chica y lastimarla no estaba en sus planes; pero no había otra manera.

Soltó un suspiro hondo y pesado, dejó de apoyar las manos sobre el escritorio y se levantó de la silla. Matsuri se ruborizó al extremo en cuanto vio la gallarda y elegante figura del pelirrojo caminar por el estudio, ese traje negro destacaba a la perfección su figura masculina atlética digna de un shinobi.

Lo vio desajustar la corbata y los botones de los puños de su camisa plateada en un gesto sensual como desesperado, pero no notó lo segundo. Gaara se detuvo y se giró hacia ella mirándola directamente.

**— Escucha Matsuri, yo no te amo. —** soltó directamente con seriedad y cierta frialdad en su mirar.

La castaña borró su sonrisa, sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo de anhelo… La confianza y seguridad que sentía se esfumaron. Y aquella esperanza que nació murió en ese mismo instante.

Su corazón dejó de latir acelerado, y aquella sensación de adormecimiento se convirtió en dolor. Uno tan grande y tan lacerante que cortaba la respiración, era como si le hubiesen encajado un montón de agujas en el corazón, en sus brazos y piernas… En cada uno de sus músculos…

**— Creo que has confundido la amistad y el compañerismo con el amor, Matsuri. —** continúo el pelirrojo, ajeno al terrible dolor que le estaba ocasionando a la chica **—. Pero… No te amo… —** otra puñalada **—… Creo que malinterpretaste mis intenciones, solamente te quiero como una amiga; solo quise ayudarte. —** profirió con una frialdad tal que pudo ser envidiada hasta por el mismo Sasuke Uchiha.

Matsuri sintió una puñalada en su corazón con cada palabra, con cada gesto y hasta con cada respiro… Se sintió ahogada, sofocada y estúpida. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y se perdieron en algún punto del rostro del Kazekage, idos y sin vida; es como si acabara de apagarle la luz a una hermosa y brillante estrella.

Tan opacos y tristes que daban lástima.

**— Creo que lo mejor es que ya no nos veamos más, le pediré a alguien más que continúe con tus entrenamientos. —** finiquitó con todo el aplomo que tenía como gobernante de su nación, la chica elevó rápidamente la mirada y se encontró los pétreos ojos aguamarina de Gaara.

Su mirada era serena y aguda, su rostro serio y su porte estoico. Sintió un aguijonazo dentro de su pecho y quiso sollozar, más no se permitió derramar una sola lágrima; aunque su rostro y labios compungidos decían otra cosa…

**— Y-Yo… Ga-Gaara-sama… —** tartamudeó atontada y en un hilo de voz, no sabía que decir… Ni siquiera sabía porque emitía palabra sin caer rendida y temblorosa a los pies del pelirrojo por el ridículo que estaba haciendo.

**— No te preocupes, Matsuri, entiendo. —** añadió conciliador, ésta lo miró como autómata y su corazón se arrugó al ver la pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa que éste le regalaba con el inocente motivo de reconfortarla.

Sin embargo, lejos de alentarla le hizo sentirse más miserable y estúpida. Celos, rabia y estupidez, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería tirarse al suelo y desgarrarse el vestido verde que llevaba puesto y que había comprado especialmente para impresionarlo… Más no lo hizo, miró al pelirrojo, su Kazekage, el amor de su vida…

Y le sonrió, con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir en esa situación tan humillantemente dolorosa.

**— L-Lo siento… —** murmuró apenada y con todo el valor que su herido corazón le permitía, ¿Por qué se disculpaba?; no tenía idea pero le pareció lo más adecuado.

No, mentira.

Lo hacía por haber puesto a su Kazekage en semejante situación estúpida.

**— No te preocupes, no tienes por qué hacerlo. —** articuló él con tranquilidad.

**— Yo…, debo irme… —** dijo Matsuri levantándose con gran dificultad de la silla, sus piernas temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

Gaara se quedó estático viendo marchar a la castaña con mucha prisa, algo en su interior se removió… ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Remordimiento, quizás? Le tenía mucho cariño, la apreciaba como a un miembro de su familia y la veía como su compañera; por eso haberle dicho eso fue mucho más duro y complicado de lo que hubiese podido pensar cualquiera.

Y ser sincero y directo con las personas que apreciaba para él era muy difícil, porque lastimarlas no era su deseo si no todo lo contrario. No lo hizo por crueldad, solo por necesidad… Aunque hubiese querido ser suave no hubiera importado, el resultado era el mismo. Sin embargo, inevitablemente se sentía mal por haberla hecho pensar cosas que no eran…

No obstante, Matsuri era una chica fuerte y con mucha voluntad; era joven y se repondría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matsuri salió de la oficina del Kazekage, soltó el aire que había retenido en todo ese tiempo junto a un doloroso y triste sollozo. Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para poder dar algunos pasos y alejarse de la habitación, su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas parecían de gelatina.

Caminaba a pasos cortos y sosteniéndose de la pared, tratando de encontrar una estabilidad inútil. Su pecho dolía, ardía cual fuego candente y tan lacerante como millones de punzadas de agujas senbon perforándole la piel, los músculos y cortando sus venas como un bisturí…

Sus ojos escocían por las lágrimas y su respiración era errática por los sollozos, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan herida y humillada en su vida. Pero ella tenía la culpa, ella y sus estúpidas fantasías que le decían que él le correspondería; que la amaría y cuidaría tal y como ella lo haría con él.

Tontas ideas que solamente podían ser producidas por una mente ridícula, inocente e idiota como ella.

_— ¡Qué estúpida eres Matsuri! — se dijo internamente — ¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera que él te vería con otros ojos? No eres más que una imbécil soñadora. _

Otro sollozo escapó de su boca sin poder reprimirlo, ya no podía contenerse; ya no más…

Se detuvo, apoyó la espalda en la pared deslizándose poco a poco hasta llegar al frío suelo y gimoteó lastimosamente; con un desconsuelo atroz y un infinito pesar. Se sentía tonta y avergonzada…, pero no podía culparlo a él; Gaara fue sincero.

Era culpa suya, por formarse un castillo en la cabeza. Uno lleno de ideas tontas y arcoíris llenos de hermosos colores… ¡Qué ilusa!

Lloriqueó, tomó la falda de su vestido y la apretó con sus puños en un gesto de desesperante dolor mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro corriendo su maquillaje; mojando su cuello y el filo del escote de su vestido.

La intensidad del sentimiento era tanta, tan brutal que deseaba gritar hasta que se le desgarrara la garganta. Pero no lo haría, no llamaría más la atención y no se humillaría más a sí misma, ya había tenido suficiente por una noche. Aunque su corazón y su cuerpo se lo pidieran a gritos.

Así que entre sollozos y llanto, haciendo acopio de la fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo y voluntad se puso de pie; lenta y parsimoniosamente. Caminó un par de pasos y se quedó parada en medio del largo pasillo oscuro, finamente iluminado por unas lámparas de cristal con simulación de antorchas…

Giró sobre su eje en una media vuelta con la cabeza gacha y los ojos escurriendo en lágrimas, elevó tenuemente su cabeza y miró a través del pasillo perdiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la oficina de Gaara… Sonrió amargamente y tomó una decisión…

Si lo mejor era poner distancia…, lo haría. Pero más que eso, cortaría lazos. Todo. Así nadie sufriría, por lo menos ella no lo haría…

Con todo el dolor de su alma miró por última vez el lugar donde habitaba su sensei, el gobernante de su nación; el hombre que le enseñó a tener valor y ser mejor, el hombre que amaba…

Con sus ojos desbordantes como caudales, dio un último vistazo; juntos sus manos ejecutando torpemente un par de sellos y desapareció de ahí… Solamente dejando rastros de humo, que se disolvieron poco a poco al pasar de los segundos sin dejar huella alguna de que alguien estuvo ahí.

Desapareció, así como esperaba que ese amor que le provocaba tanto dolor se fuera.

Así como esperaba, que él jamás supiera de su existencia.


End file.
